Get to know each other
by Jack4Kate
Summary: JATE set off island at first


Jack walked into the waiting room of the hospital and shouted at the name Kate Austin. He saw a young beautiful woman walk towards him holding her arm. "Come this way," said Jack and walked towards his office."Sit on the bed please," said Jack and he sat on the chair by the bed. "I'm Doctor Shepard,what's wrong?" asked Jack. "I slipped and cut myself on a knife that had fell on the floor," explained Kate holding out her arm for Jack to look at showing a deep cut. "It's quite deep,it'll need stitches," said Jack. "Will it hurt?" asked Kate. "No,i'll give you some anaesthetic,can you please lie down on the bed," said Jack and watched Kate lie down. He walked over to the cabinet and brought out a needle and a bottle,and walked over to Kate. "Just to warn you,i'm not a big fan of needles," warned Kate. "You'll be fine," said Jack. But Kate was right as soon as he put the needle in she fainted. He stitched the cut up and started to try and wake Kate up. "Miss Austin wake up,please Miss Austin," begged Jack. A few minutes late Kate woke up, "I'm sorry,I told you I wasn't a big fan of needles maybe I should have told you that I sometimes faint when I see needles," joked Kate. Jack laughed and he didn't mind that she was flirting with him. "You'll have to come back in two days for me to take the stitches out," replied Jack. "Ok,see you then thanks Doctor Shepard," thanked Kate and walked out of the office.

Kate walked into her apartment and couldn't stop thinking about Doctor Shepard, she like it when he laughed at her joke,she couldn't wait to see him in two days. She got something to eat,and once she finished she went straight to bed. Jack was lying in his bed trying to get to sleep,but every time he closed his eyes he saw her face. He wanted to see her,he wanted to ask her out but he didn't know anything about her,she could be a fugitive for all he knew. He couldn't wait to see her again.

Two days later Kate walked in the hospital and walked over to reception. "Hi,i'm here to see Doctor Shepard,he's supposed to be taking my stitches out," explained Kate. "Ok,please take a seat," said the receptionist. Kate thanked the woman and sat down. Ten minutes later she was called into Doctor Shepard. "How has your arm being doing Miss Austin?" asked Jack. "It's fine but it was painful the first morning after you stitched it up,I might of slept on it,and you can call me Kate," replied Kate. "Ok,i'm Jack,would you please lie on the bed," said Jack.

A quarter of an hour later Jack hack had finished taking the stitches out. "Thanks Jack," thanked Kate. "No problem and I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner with me tonight?" asked Jack hoping she said yes. "Yeah ok," replied Kate. "Great,i'll pick you up at seven," said Jack. "Ok,see you then," said Kate and walked out of the door. A minute later Kate walked back in. "You don't know where I live," said Kate. "No I don't,I was wondering how long you'd realise that you didn't give me your address," teased Jack flirting with Kate. "Oh really,well here it is," said Kate passing Jack a piece of paper. "Thanks i'll see you at seven," said Jack. "Bye," said Kate and walked out of the door. Both of them were excited that they had their first date in only a couple of hours.

Kate was standing in front of her wardrobe with a towel around her,deciding what to wear for her date. Jack was coming in half an hour. Kate decided on jeans,pink blouse and a pair of pink heels. She was just finishing her make-up when she heard a knock at the door. She put the finishing touches on her make up and walked over to the door and opened it. She saw Jack there with a rose in his hand. "Hi,this is for you," said Jack passing Kate the rose. "Thanks,are we ready to go?" asked Kate putting the rose down on the table. "Yeah sure," replied Jack. Kate walked out of her apartment and got out her keys from her bag and locked the door. Ten minutes later they were in Jacks car on the way to a restaurant. "So which restaurant are we going to?" asked Kate. "Romantica,it's the new restaurant it just opened up yesterday," replied Jack. "Nice,you have good taste," said Kate smiling at Jack. Ten minutes later they were looking at the menus. "I'm glad you asked me out," said Kate smiling. "Yeah me to," agreed Jack smiling at Kate. For two hours they had dinner and chatted about their lives,they found out they had a lot in common. Both loved going for walks,they even swapped phone numbers.

They were just outside Kate apartment door not knowing what to say. "Um I had a nice time tonight," said Kate. "Yeah I did to,I better get going i've got work tomorrow,"said Jack. "Ok,bye Jack," said Kate and kissed Jack on the cheek before unlocking her door and stepping inside. Jack looked at the door and smiled to himself.

The next morning Kate woke up to her phone ringing. She ran to the phone and answered. "Hello," said Kate. "Hi,i'm the receptionist at the hospital,your mum's here she was in a car accident early this morning," explained the receptionist. "I'll be down there as soon as I can," said Kate and she hang up and quickly had breakfast,had a shower,brushed her teeth,got dressed and ran to her car.

Jack walked down the corridor towards the waiting room to get to his office. He saw Kate running in and towards reception. "I'm Kate Austin, my mum had an accident this morning can I see her please?" asked Kate. "I'm sorry your mums going into surgery at the moment, please can you take a seat,i'll get a doctor to tell you when she's out of surgery and when your ready to see her," explained the receptionist. "But I need to see her now,what if she dosn't make it through the surgery,just please can I see her,I need to see her," cried Kate. "I understand Miss Austin,but there's nothing I can do," said the receptionist. "How can you understand it's not your mum lying in a hospital bed,now please let me see my mum!" shouted Kate. Jack walked over to reception. "Whats going on?" asked Jack. "Miss Austin's mum was in an accident this morning,and i've explained to Miss Austin that she can't see her because she's going into surgery,but shes just shouting at me," explained the receptionist. "But shes upset," said Jack. "Of course i'm upset my mum was in an accident for gods sake!" shouted Kate. "Come on Kate,I'll take it from here," said Jack and he led Kate into his office. As soon as Jack shut the door Kate burst out crying. "I can't believe this is happening,haven't we been through enough, I just can't believe it,I was just talking to her after I got home from our date," explained Kate. Jack walked over to Kate and hugged her."I'm sorry for crying in front of you," apologised Kate once she let got of Jack. "Don't be sorry, and I know it might seem to be the wrong time to ask but I had a good time last night and I wanted to know if you want to go to the cinema tomorrow to see Silent Hill?" asked Jack. "Yeah ok,I better head back," replied Kate. "I'll ring you tonight with the times for the cinema," said Jack. "Ok,bye," said Kate and walked out of the door. Jack was pleased that him and Kate were getting on so well he only met her 3 days ago and he's already going on his second date with her.

At 9pm Jack walked into a patients room he saw Kate resting her head on the bed asleep. He walked over to the bed and did some tests on Kate's mum. Five minutes later Kate woke up and saw Jack standing there writing something on a clipboard. "Hey Jack,is my mum going to be ok?" asked Kate. "Yeah,hopefully," replied Jack. "I'll head home I haven't had anything to eat since this morning," said Kate and stood up. "I've just finished here,do you want to come around my house for some dinner?" asked Jack. "Yeah ok," replied Kate. "Ok,just wait here i'll just get my things," said Jack and he walked out of the room.

Half an hour later they were sitting at the table in Jacks house eating Pasta bake that Jack had cooked for them. "Nice house and dinner," said Kate smiling at Jack,and eating more of her dinner. "Thank you,i'm glad you like it," thanked Jack. Once they finished eating they were standing by the door,as Kate had decided to leave as it was getting late. "So,what time do you want to go to the cinema tomorrow?" asked Jack. "What about the half seven showing?" asked Kate. "Ok,that sounds good,i'll see you tomorrow then," said Jack. "Bye Jack," said Kate. Jack leaned into kiss Kate when the phone started ringing. "Would you just wait for one second,so I can get rid of the person on the phone?" asked Jack. "Sure,do you mind if I go to your bathroom?" asked Kate. "Sure first door on the left," replied Jack. "Thanks," thanked Kate and walked up the stairs.

Kate walked back down the stairs and saw Jack sitting on the couch. "Hey,you alright?" asked Kate sitting down next to Jack. "Yeah i'm alright," replied Jack. "Good i'm glad," said Kate leaning into kiss Jack,who returned it. Once they finished kissing they hugged each other until Kate had to get going. "I'll see you tomorrow for our date," said Kate. "Ok,bye Kate," said Jack. "Bye," said Kate and kissed Jack and left. Jack couldn't believe he kissed her,he still wasn't sure about if she was his girlfriend or not.

The next day Kate walked into her mums room and saw Jack standing by the bed with his back to her. "Hey Jack,is she getting any better?" asked Kate. "Yeah,she seems to be responding to the antibiotics," replied Jack turning to look at Kate. Kate put her bag down and shut the door. Jack watched her the whole time and wondered what she was doing. Kate turned to look at Jack and walked towards him,she kissed him. "I had a nice time last night," said Kate once they finished kissing,and she still had her arms around his neck. "Yeah me to,i'mm looking forward to tonight," said Jack. "Me to,anyway I better get going,i'm going shopping for my holiday," informed Kate. "Your going on holiday?" asked Jack trying to hide his disappointment. "Yeah,this friday,i'm going to Hawaii with my friend for two weeks,but don't worry we can spend tonight and tomorrow together," explained Kate. "Ok,but will you call me when you get yourself sorted out at the hotel?" asked Jack. "Yeah of course I will," replied Kate kissing Jack and walking out of the room with her bag. Three hours later Jack walked back into Kates mums room and saw Kate looking through her shopping bags and holding things against her. At the moment she was holding a pink top against herself. "That top suits you," said Jack shutting the door. "Thank you,(folding the top and putting it in the bag)um Jack can I ask you something?" asked Kate walking around the bed and sitting on the edge. "Yeah sure," replied Jack moving closer to Kate and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Um I know that we haven't known each other for very long,but I was wondering if you would like to come to Sydney with me so we can spend more time together and get to know each other more,and i've got a spare ticket my friend can't go she's going to a concert?" asked Kate. "Yeah,i'll get some time off,but what about your mum?" asked Jack. "I've asked my cousin to come and look after her," replied Kate. "Ok,i'll go and ask my boss and i'll tell you tonight,when I pick you up," explained Jack. "Ok," said Kate kissing Jack and got off the bed and sat down on the chair. Jack walked towards his bosses office thinking about he should ask for time off,whether to lie or to tell him why he would like time off.

Jack knocked on the door and waited for and answer,when he got the answer he stepped inside. "Sir,I was wondering if I could have some time off?" asked Jack. "How long for?" asked Jacks boss. "Two weeks," replied Jack. "Why?" asked Jacks boss. "My girlfriend invited me to go to Hawaii with her so we can get to know each other more," replied Jack. "Yeah sure she does," said Jacks boss. "Whats that supposed to mean?" asked Jack. "I mean all she wants is to sleep with you," relpied Jacls boss. "How dare you say that you don't even know her," said Jack and walked out of the room.

A couple of hours later Jack was sitting on Kate's couch thinking about what his boss said. "So what did your boss say?" asked Kate sitting down next to Jack. "He said yeah,"replied Jack looking down. "Jack whats the problem?" asked Kate. "I told him that you wanted me to come with you so we can get to know each other better,he thinks you only want me to go because you want to sleep with me," replied Jack looking up a Kate to see her reaction,she looked really angry. "What,do you believe him?" asked Kate. "Kate,I don't know what to believe," replied Jack. Kate slapped him. "Get out,your not going to Hawaii,I hope to never see you again," shouted Kate standing up. "Kate please,don't do this,I want to carry on seeing you,I want you to be my girlfriend," said Jack moving closer to Kate. "Get out!" shouted Kate.

The next day Jack walked in Kates mums room and saw Kate looking out the window. "Kate we need to talk," said Jack closing the door. "I've got nothing to say to you," said Kate. "Kate," whispered Kates mum. "jack shes awake," said Kate and ran to the side of the bed which happened to be the side where Jack had ran to. "Mrs Austin can you hear me?" asked Jack. "Yeah I can,what happenned?" asked Kates mum. "You were in a car accident,just get some sleep and relax," replied Jack Kate started screaming in happiness and then she grabbed Jack and kissed him. "Did you mean what you said yesterday,that you wanted me to be your girlfriend?" asked Kate. "Yeah of course,but i've messed my chances of being your boyfriend now," replied Jack. "You haven't messed up your chances," said Kate kissing Jack. "So can I go to Hawaii with you?" asked Jack. "Of course," replied Kate kissing Jack again. "Ok,I better get going i'll pick you up at seven so we can go to the airport," said Kate. "Ok, see you then


End file.
